


Go Fuck Yourself

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom!Snake, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Incest, Liquid's an asshole what else is new, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That is not the Bandanas intended use sir, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, depending on how you look at it, that's what I'm going to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fuck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, I've been awake for over 24 hours now and I just wanted to get this up before I pass out.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Snake's breath was shallow as he slowly gained consciousness, feeling cold metal around his wrists and ankles. Looks like Ocelot was ready for another round of torture, Snake sneered. He squeezed his eyes shut when lights turned on, almost blinding him.

"You missed me that much?" Snake mocked. "You know, you could just come see me in my cell." His eyes were slowly adjusting to the light, but the floor was still slightly blurry to him. "Electrocute me all you want, I'm not talking. I can go all day." He was pretty sure Ocelot was just doing this for fun now, rather than getting him to spill his guts about the keys.

"I had something else in mind." Snake's eyes snapped open at the voice which was clearly not Ocelots. "But I'm glad to hear you can go all day, _brother._ " His stomach dropped at the word. He slowly lifted his head and gave the blond in front of him a death glare. Liquid just smirked back.

"Where's your lap dog?" Snake asked.

"I gave him the night off. It seems he underestimated you." Liquid paced the room, not taking his eyes off Snake. "So, I thought I'd spend some, quality-time, with my dear brother."

Snake hated how much he said that word, mocking him with every sentence. The two of them stared at eachother. Snake looking obviously pissed off, but Liquid looked at him with something he couldn't make out. Not fondness, but not hatred either. Liquid stopped pacing when he was stood infront of Snake, like he was when Snake first ended up in this fucking room. Liquid tilted his head to the side and looked at him with half lidded eyes. Snake felt like squirming against his restrainsts when Liquid's eyes drifted down his bare torso and back up again, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"What?" He finally let out, breaking the silence. Liquid just shook his head and continued staring.

"It's uncanny, isn't it?" Liquid asked slowly. "It's like looking in a mirror."

"Yeah, a fun house mirror." Snake mumbled.

"Oh, he has jokes!" Liquid said sarcastically. Snake tried to push himself further back into the metal bed when Liquid took a step closer. A shiver ran up his body when he felt a cold hand run along his hip. When Snake looked down, Liquid grabbed brown hair with his other hand, pulling his head back up, causing Snake to let out a surprised yelp.

"Ocelot has already had his fun," Liquid's voice was low. "I think it's about time I had mine."

"Go fuck yourself." Snake growled through his teeth.

"Well, depending on how you look at it, that's what I'm going to do." With that, he ducked forward, capturing Snake's lips. Snake froze in shock, his brain taking it's sweet time to catch up. He'd finally snapped back to reality when Liquid licked and nipped at his bottom lip.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ Snake's mind screamed at him. In a rush of adrenaline, he opened his mouth and bit down hard on Liquid's bottom lip. The blond let out a quick cry and jumped back. He touched his lip and raised an eyebrow at the blood on his fingers. He licked the blood from his lips and glanced up at Snake, a dark grin forming on his face. He shot forward, grabbing Snake's throat and forcing his head back, slamming it against the metal bed. Snake groaned as pain spread across his skull and his vision flashed white.

"Perhaps I should gag that mouth of yours, until you behave like a good boy, hmm?" Liquid threatened, ignoring the look of disgust Snake was giving him. Liquid looked up at the bandana around Snake's head. "Ah, I think we may have the right tool for that." Liquid reached up and untied the blue piece of cloth, despite Snake shaking his head. He then placed it over Snake's mouth and tied it tight, not wanting it to fall off easily.

"There," Liquid stated proudly. "That's better now, isn't it?" He placed a kiss on Snake's covered lips, then his jaw, down to his neck. Snake let out a moan before he could stop himself when Liquid sunk his teeth into the skin where is neck and shoulder joined. He could feel Liquid smirk, and mentally kicked himself, for letting that noise out. Liquid began sucking on his neck, determined to leave a dark bruise. One hand was in Snake's hair, while the other lightly stroked down his body, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his trousers. Snake let out a grunt.

"What was that?" Liquid murmured against his neck. "I didn't quite catch that." He planted kisses along the bottom of Snake's jaw. Snake went to snarl at his brother, but his breath caught in his throat when Liquid's hand slipped into the back of his trousers and dug his nails into his ass, dragging them along the skin. "Tell me, brother, how long has it been since you've had sex?" Liquid's face was now in front of him, his nose almost brushing his. "Or, should the question be, have you ever?" Snake didn't even dignify him with a grunt, just stared. Liquid grew annoyed at the silence and dug his nails into Snake's skin again, earning a small groan. "Oh, I see you like that." Liquid almost giggled, staring down at the very obvious bulge in Snake's pants.

Snake let out a gasp when Liquid palmed him through his pants. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathe quickened when the blond rubbed his erection. Liquid was enjoying the face his brother was making and the flush powdered across his cheeks, he could feel his own dick rubbing against his trousers. Snake's mind was only focused on the hand rubbing him, he didn't even notice his own hands reaching forward, desperatly trying to break their restraints and cling onto Liquid. Snake let out a small whine we the hand disappeared.

"Let's have a look." Liquid quietly spoke. He undid Snake's belt and fly, and pulled down his trousers, his underwear going with them. His erection sprung free and both Snake's gasped for different reasons. Snake's eyes widened when Liquid turned and made his way to the control panel to the bed. When Liquid pressed a few buttons, Sname braced himself. But instead of his body being shocked, his legs were freed and his trousers dropped to the floor. When he looked up, Liquid was giving him a menacing look.

"Don't you dare kick me, or I'll leave you like this." Snake glared but nodded, Liquid started this, he better damn well finish it, as disgusting as that was. Liquid took something out of his jacket pocket before letting it slip off his shoulders and onto the floor. He was in front of Snake again, lifting up the object that he recovered from his jacket. It was a small tube of something Snake hadn't seen before. Liquid popped the lid off and poured the substance onto his fingers. When Liquid's hand came towards him, Snake thought that those slick fingers were going to wrap around his erection. He didn't expect the hand to slip behind him.

"You may want to brace yourself." Liquid spoke quietly into Snake's ear, before pushing a finger into him. The brunette gasped, his muscles clentching around Liquid's finger. The blond didn't wait for Snake to adjust before moving his finger back and forth. When he felt his brother relax, even just the tiniest bit, he added another finger. Snake was letting out the most delicious moans, and they hadn't even gotten to the best part. Liquid was getting impatient, and Snake felt like he'd loosened up a bit. He removed his fingers and recovered the lube. Snake watched as Liquid let his trousers fall to his thighs, he couldn't help but admire the erection he could just about see. Pouring more of the lube into his hand and throwing the tube to the side, Liquid began stroking his dick, knowing his brother was watching him. He let out a few groans, smiling when Snake groaned back. Liquid nearly got carried away until Snake kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!" Liquid barked, scowling. But his mood changed to that of complacency when he saw the desperation in his brother's eyes. Liquid chuckled. "Patience, brother."

 _'Don't call me that,'_ Snake thought. _'Not right now.'_

Liquid grabbed Snake's legs and wrapped them around his waist, positioning his erection at Snake's entrance. Without warning, he pushing inside of the brunette, adoring the strangled moan that erupted from him. Snake's legs wrapped around him tighter, his body squirming. Snake's head fell forward, his forehead resting on Liquid's shoulder. He was focusing on his breathing as his body adjusted to the thick intruder. Liquid bit into Snake's neck, sucking on the skin roughly, suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to cover Snake in as many bruises, bitemarks and scratches as he could.

Snake's head jerked back up when Liquid pulled out and rammed back in again, rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. While thrusting into him, Liquid continued leaving small, red marks along Snake's shoulder and neck. He made his way to his ear, "Are you going to be a good boy and behave yourself?" He whispered, dragging his fingers along the bandana. Snake didn't do anything, apart from pant, for some time. It was when Liquid dragged his tongue along the shell of his ear that he grunted and nod his head. Liquid grinned, yanking the blue cloth down so it was around Snake's bruised neck.

Snake gasped for air. "You f-fucking... asshole" He panted out.

"Play nice now," Liquid tugged on the bandana as a warning. Snake gasped at the sudden motion and glared at the man. Liquid just smiled, moving in quickly to capture Snake's lips, shoving his tongue eagerly into his mouth. Snake was pissed, discusted even. But something about the taste of Liquid's tongue was... intoxicating. The more their tongues rubbed together, the more addicted Snake felt. He wanted his arms to be free so badly, just to pull on that blond hair, to dig his nails into that muscular back, to grab hold of his fucking throbbing dick. Snake moaned into Liquid's mouth as his prostate was being massaged with every thrust. Snake's hands were starting to feel numb and he felt dizzy and his erection was starting to get painful.

"G-God damnit, Liquid," The brunnette snarled, resting his forehead against his brothers. "Come on!"

"What?" Liquid teased.

"Y-you know what, you bastard!" Snake doesn't now how long he can keep this up, he feels like he's going to burst into flames from the heat. "P-please..."

"Say the magic word." Liquid's hand was on Snake's shoulder, slowly dragging his nails down his chest leaving red lines.

"I just did." Snake said slowly.

"That's not the one I mean," Liquid leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Snake's. " _brother._ " Snake's glare was nearly powerful enough to not only burn a hole through Liquid, but the wall behind him too. No way, he wasn't going to say that. He turned his head away, he'd rather be gagged again. Liquid took this moment to slowly drag a single finger along Snake's erection, earning a low groan. "Just say it, and I'll do it." Liquid was back whispering in his ear. "Or, I can leave you here all night with it."

When that pesky finger ran along his balls, Snake couldn't hold it back anymore. Through gritted teeth, Snake ground out what he had to say. "Oh fuck, brother, please! H-help me....cum!" He felt immediately ashamed when the words left his mouth. But Liquid did as he said, he wrapped his hand around Snake's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Snake just let go, the pleasure making any thoughts he had incoherent. Liquid stared at his brother's adorable, flush face. Snake noticed this and kissed him roughly before he made any smart-ass remarks. Snake felt like he was getting drunk from Liquid's tongue in his mouth, his hand on his erection and his cock inside him.

With his free hand, Liquid felt along Snake's arm and laced their fingers together, finally giving the brunette something to clutch onto. He pulled away from the kiss in desperate need for air. "H-hah, brother." He panted out, loving how Snake's face scrunches up when he heard the word.

Snake's grip on Liquid's hand was getting tighter, a clear sign of what was about to happen. Snake let out a loud cry, cumming over Liquid's hand and front. The brunette's head fell back against the bed with his eyes closed, out of breath.

"Say it again," Liquid whispered, not even sure Snake heard him. "Just say it one more time." Snake opened his eyes slightly to look at Liquid. His face was flush and his lips were parted as he was trying to steady his breathes. His neck was covered in love bites, a few also scattered around his shoulders and collarbones, along with a couple bitemarks. The scratches that travelled down one of his pecs still looked bright red. That look alone was enough to fuel Liquid's imagination for ages to come, but it was Snake quietly breathing out ' _brother_ ' that sent the blonde over the edge, shooting his load inside of him. Liquid fell forward, resting his forehead on Snake's, letting his breathing slow down before moving. Snake winced when Liquid pulled out of him.

Liquid let go of Snake's hand and dragged a finger along his brother's bottom lip, humming. "Maybe next time, we can put your mouth to better use." He grinned.

"I'm not afraid to bite you again." Snake shot back, trying to sound threatening, but after what they just did, he doubts Liquid will ever take him seriously again, if he ever did in the first place.

"And I'm not afraid to leave you here like this." Liquid gave his brother an intimidating look. Snake's eyes widened but he quickly tried to hide that by looking at Liquid doubtfully. Liquid had pulled his pants up and cleaned himself up.

"Seriously, Liquid, let me go." Liquid ignored Snake, picking his jacket up from the floor and putting it back on. He ran a hand through his hair before smirking at Snake.

"Goodnight, brother. We should do this again." He began to walk out the room.

"Wait, Liquid!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure... _someone_ , will come in to let you go," He winked and walked out the room. "Eventually."

"Liquid! LIQUID!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> After looking high and low for some Snakecest stuff, I decided, 'fuck it, I'll do it myself'. It's been a couple years since the last time I wrote anything sexual, so it may not be the best, I'm trying to get back into it.  
> But seriously, why is this pairing so hard to find? My past fandoms were all over this kind of shit. idk maybe it's all just hidden in the very dark corners of the web.  
> Also, whenever it comes to clones, I always have to make the 'go fuck yourself' joke, I don't know what's wrong with me.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. I have other porn fics in the works (one PWP, one angsty, sad porn), and of course I've got non-smut stuff going too. If I think of any good plot ideas for these two, I'll definitely get on them. I'll become the captain of this ship if I have too.


End file.
